Christmas Phonecall
by Iresol
Summary: Black hawk Down, Danny McKnight talks to his daughter on Christmas Eve One shot Pre-Movie Hoot and Diana #4.
1. Default Chapter

This would not be the first Christmas Danny McKnight had spent away from his daughter. He spoke affectionately to her while he made his rounds through the base, on a borrowed cell phone.

It was a welcome gift just to hear her voice, "Have you been behaving yourself daddy?"

Ever since she was knee high she had called him daddy, and she hadn't stopped when she grew eye to eye with him. It still made him smile.

"Of course not, have you set up a tree?" He asked, knowing she did every year with the family ornaments her mother loved

Diana heard the distraction in her father's voice and smiled, the tree was set up In her house. There were many Christmas parties on the base she lived on. But she simply wished to stay in. Watch a few holiday movies, eat the hot wings the pizza boy would bring, and turn in before midnight.

"Yes, are you on duty tonight?" Diana asked, she flipped through the tv channels, swearing inwardly, seventy channels of cable and nothing on.

"Yeah, these fucking commies want me up at all hours. I swear to God the next bomb they send my way I'm throwing back."

Diana laughed, knowing he was on a Communist border somewhere.

She had grown used to not knowing where he was, what he was up to, it was something she learned as a little girl.

"Aren't you there to help?" She asked, finding the Garfeild Christmas movie. The most promising movie on tv.

"Yeah, but these people here don't want help." Danny sighed, then swore at someone named Tomas.

"Daddy be nice it's Christmas."

"I am being nice…._Get Your Ass In That Tower Tomas! I Don't Care How Claustrophobic You Are_….what do you want for Christmas Diana?"

Diana rolled her eyes at her father, and took a seat on the small couch. In her small living room, waiting for her wings to come. The pizza boy was always on time. She was just hungry.

"Could you come for a visit?" She asked, watching as Garfeild kicked Odie off a kitchen counter. A smile came over her face.

She heard her father smile, "I think I can get a short leave in February." Then he shouted, "_Thomas! Do I Have To Shove Your Ass Up That Ladder! Get In The Fucking Tower!_"

Diana knew her Father rarely got leaves, and that was between a transfer. With a heavy heart she asked, "Where are you going next?"

Danny could hear his daughters voice change slightly. "No where dangerous, Africa. Somalia I think."

Diana got off the couch and walked to the wall by the tv.

A map of the world was on it, thumb tacks made up all the bases she had been to, over fifty. Danny asked, "Checking your map?"

Diana smirked, "Why don't we have any bases in Tahiti? Or………..Cancun?"

Danny laughed, a true laugh, that drew stares from several rangers.

A picture of her father in full dress hung beside the map. Below that father and daughter by the Berlin wall, Tower of Pisa, Big Ben, even at Niagara Falls.

"_Thomas!"_ Danny screamed, then sighed, "I have to go sweetheart."

"I love you daddy." Diana said softly, she turned the phone off and tossed it onto the couch. Looking back to the map to find Somalia. Before she could find it a knock came from the front door.

"About time," Diana muttered, walking to the couch she reached down into her purse. Taking out her wallet she made sure her night shirt reached her knees. Tucked her a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear.

Then she walked from the living room into the front room, Diana had found she liked small houses. Since her father was a ranking colonel she had been able to get a house on the base. Instead of a small apartment which didn't seem so homey.

Diana unlocked the three bolts and opened the door.

A rush of snowy air blew in against her bare-legs, she never felt it. It was not the pizza boy at her door, but Hoot.

A scream came from her lips as she ran out into the snowy porch.

With a heavy bag on his shoulder Hoot was exhausted. In the past three days he had been on six planes. Spent the nights in airports, even eaten fast food. He hadn't showered since he left Germany, he was starving as he ate a greasy hamburger for breakfast, and he was rather worn out. Jet lag was a killer.

But just seeing her, hearing her voice, it made him whole again.

He caught Diana in strong arms and carried her in the house.

It had been four long months since he had last seen her, it had been far too long. Hoot kissed her cheeks, her nose, her ear, her neck, whatever he could until he found her lips.

The front door slammed as he set her down on a small table. Right beside the front door, the items ontop were thrown onto the floor, neither seemed to care.

Diana contented herself by memorizing his face with her hands. His lips with her own, pulling him closer with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. The bag fell off his shoulder and landed loudly.

Hoot didn't seem to notice. It was vital that he take her hair down, he did not know why, but her hair needed to come out of the clip. He needed to touch her hair, her skin, and quite simply he just needed her. It was nothing complicated but more simple, it was something he hardly understood himself.

Diana took his heavy coat off, it fell down to the floor, beside the pack. She understood his urgency, the desperate way he tugged at her hair, even his hand that roamed around her back searching for the bottom of her nightshirt.

She reached behind with one hand and pulled the clip from her hair. He spoke incoherent words that only she understood, she simply nodded and kissed him again. Her hands traced over his cheeks. The stubble felt familiar under her hands.

Neither knew how long they remained by the door, only when someone knocked did they slowly stop their molestation of one another.

"Who the hell is that?" He asked, his voice husky, his accent even thicker.

Diana kissed his neck, trying to hard remember. "Pizza-boy."

Hoot growled in annoyance that someone would dare intrude. Diana kissed his neck again and unwrapped her legs from around his waist, "Go upstairs, I'll be up in a moment."

He nodded and headed for the stairs. Ignoring his coat and bag. Diana watched him bound quickly up the steps. She watched his long legs, his bum, even his broad back. With a sigh she hopped down from the small table.

Picking the wallet up where it had fallen, she opened the door.

The pizza boy looked over the Colonels obviously disheveled daughter as she dug through her wallet. He had been the lucky driver tonight. "Five eighty with tax."

Diana grabbed the first bill she found and gave it to him. She quickly took the small box and closed the door. Locking it to hear the pizza boy ask, "Did you want change?"

Diana quickly set the box down on the table and ran up the stairs. Not caring that she had given the pizza boy a twenty.


	2. Conclusion of evening

(Authors note, ok I was tired, horny and felt like doing something like this. Instead of starting another one-shot, I'll just add on this one. Enjoy.)

Hoot watched the rise and fall of her chest with fascination. The way her breasts moved beneath the sheet. Her brown hair fanned out across the pillow. The angelic look on her face as she slept.

Moving as carefully as he could he scooted closer. Diana didn't so much as move. She lay still, a smile came across his face. Hoot glanced at the clock, 3:55. He'd kept her up for almost five hours.

He placed a kiss on her cheek. She softly moaned in her sleep, then put her hand on his arm. Not waking completely. Hoot watched her breath, then lay his palm on her stomach. Feeling the rise and fall of her stomach.

Slowly he drew his fingers over her stomach, to the sheet that covered her up to her breasts. Hoot hooked his finger in the blanket and pulled it down.

Diana woke and smiled, "_Hoot....what are you doing_?"

She didn't move or even lift her head.

With a grin he pushed himself onto his hands and knees. Crawling onto Diana she couldn't supress her smile, nor stop the swell that rose from her chest up. Spreading through her body.

"Nothin," he innocently replied.

Diana watched as he lay down ontop of her nude body. Concentrating on simply pulling the hair from under her head. Combing his fingers through till every last strand ran over the end of the pillow.

She traced her fingers up both his arms. Feeling the hidden muscle, the smooth skin, even tracing her thumb over a scar.

"Hoot?"

"I'm busy," Hoot replied.

Diana watched as he pulled the white gold chain from her throat. On it was a simple cross with sapphires and a diamond. Hoot looked over the necklace. Then he lay it on the hollow of her throat.

Her green eyes watched his brown ones.

Never before had she been with anyone who not just enjoyed bedroom antics. But also enjoyed the time that followed. Hoot not only went to bed with her, she had woken up with him. The very first time it had surprised her. The memory made her smile when she thought of it.

"What?" He asked, noticing the smile on her face.

She ran her fingers up his arm, over his shoulder, along his neck, across his stubble till she came into his hair. "Do you remember the first time you spent the night?"

Hoot cocked his head, but kissed her wrist. "The first time I spent the night at your house? The first time I spent the night in your bed? Or was it the first time I spent the night in your house, in your bed, naked with you?"

"The latter," Diana told him rather haughtily.

"Your smirking about that?" Hoot inquired.

"The morning," Diana told him.

Hoot laughed then remembered, "That was the first time I woke up with a woman who screamed at me."

"But I made it up to you," Diana shot back.

With a large smile he licked her lips, just tracing the edges, till he came to the top dip. Then he kissed her softly. Diana grabbed his face and deepened the kiss. Her fingers wove into his dark hair. Her hands had either become too much or too distracting.

He took both her wrists from his hair, and pinned them above her head.

He kissed her once, with every intention of breaking the kiss. Then twice, a third, on the forth time she broke the kiss. And that was to ask, "Hoot?"

Unable to speak he raised both eyebrows.

"You have to run to the corner shop." She told him a rather large smile upon her face.

This confused Hoot, Diana smiled and jerked her head to a empty condom box on the floor. "I had to switch pills darlin, until the day after tomorrow your incharge of the protection. Or did you forget our brief conversation?"

Hoot thought about her question, "Was that when you took your bra off?"

"Yes. It's only two blocks up, unless you would like to risk it."

Hoot thought about it then looked across the floor. Almost a dozen foil packets littered the floor. "Aw shit, we used all of them?"

Diana smirked and kissed his neck, then drew her tongue up his neck, and nibbled on his neck. "Or we could just go to sleep?"

Hoot thought about it, then asked, "Two blocks?"

"Two," Diana confirmed.

Hoot reached above her head onto the headboard of the bed. Where his blue jeans hung. Hoot then kissed her, "I'll be right back." Diana sat up and watched as he climbed from the bed. Jumped into his blue jeans and raced across the room. His shirt hung on the ceiling fan.

"The car keys are on the key rack, by the door to the Garage." Diana added helpfully.

Hoot blew her a kiss, pulling his shirt over his head. Then he raced out the bedroom and down the stairs. "Love you, Darlin!"

Diana smiled and lay back down in the bed, "Love you too! And get the ribbed, for my pleasure!"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note, Ok so I just got back from art class and decided to do an additional chapter to this fic. So shoot me. Also, this fic has absolutely no purpose, plot, or moral value. Infact, the only reason I am writing this is because I was scanning one of my Banatic sites (Like I have nothing better to do with my time) and remembered a line from the BHD movie and wanted to incorporate that in a fic. So, that's the reason this chapter was created. Enjoy and review.

It was almost ten when something began to chirp on the dresser in Diana's bedroom.

With the curtains drawn and bedroom door closed the room was dark, but had enough light through the flimsy curtains it wasn't pitch black.

As the chirping continued Diana lifted her head from her pillow and sat up, swearing softly under her breath, Hoot's hand slid down into her lap. After a quick look at the sleeping man beside her, Diana slid from bed and walked over to her dresser.

Glad her curtains were shut so she didn't flash her neighbors.

She lifted her beeper from the dresser and saw the bases hospital number in it, she tried to remember what department it was but couldn't. So she walked back to bed and sat down. After another look at Hoot to be sure he was still there and it wasn't a dream he had come back.

She grabbed her phone and punched in the numbers.

Then reached over and simply ran her fingertips over his broad back, over the firm skin down his spine to the quilt that lay just on his bum. It was then that a familiar voice picked up the other phone, "Yello?"

Diana sighed and lifted her hand from Hoot's back, "You paged me?"

"Hey baby, yeah, we're kinda bombed right now, you busy?"

Diana looked down at the sleeping hand, then told her nursing supervisor, "A little. How many cases do you have?"

"Thirty-two."

"Oh. Sure, give me ten minutes to get dressed and drive."

"Thanks a bunch Diana, see you then."

Diana hung up the phone and looked once more at the sleeping man, then she got up and walked to her dresser. With no time for a shower she opened the top drawer and pulled out the first bra and pair of panties she reached for. But after a minute she glanced back at Hoot, knowing when she got home the undergarments would likely come off.

So she took a minute and dug for a matching set with little pink flowers.

Then she dug around her second drawer for scrubs, she pulled on a pair of mint green ones. Then a pair of socks and walked over to where she had kicked off her shoes.

Hoot's black boots were also along hers.

She grabbed her white sneakers, but something on his boot caught her eye. She picked up the heavy large black boot and saw silvery grey tape on the back. She looked closer and saw writing on the tape.

_**A Positive.**_

It took a moment for her to realize what it was, once she did she felt as if she had swallowed her heart. She glanced back at the sleeping man and put his boot back down.

Diana quickly pulled on her sneakers and laced them up.

She ran into the bathroom and pulled her hair up, put some deodorant on, a few squirts of some smelly stuff and then she brushed her teeth. Unable to get the tape on his boot out of her head.

It was not the fact he had his blood type taped to his boot. But why, which she knew, why he had his blood type taped to his boot. That bothered her for some reason she couldn't pin point. She knew what he did, she had known since the first day she met him, it had never once bothered her.

Those thoughts ran through her head while she brushed her teeth.

When she spat out the foam from the toothpaste in the sink, it was pink.

Diana rinsed out the brush and swished some water in her mouth, along her gums sharp stings stung from where she had brushed her teeth. She spat out the water and looked at her face in the mirror.

Seeing a fear that wasn't alien to her, though this time the fear wasn't for her father.

She glanced down at her hands that gripped the bathroom sink, seeing her Celtic ring staring up at her. Pointed inward as the tradition went for attached women and men that wore.

Unable to stop the tears that burnt her eyes for a reason unknown to her she quickly leant over the sink and washed her face.

By the time she was finished she knew she was a little late. But was happy she had stopped crying, why she wasn't sure. She had stopped crying when he father left to go out a while back. Why she was upset over a small piece of tape she wasn't sure.

She turned out the light and walked into the bedroom. Grabbing her work backpack, she went to the bed and kissed his neck, "Hoot."

A moan came from the sleeping man.

Diana kissed his neck again, then gently bit his ear. Which woke the man up. He rolled onto his back with a grunt and opened his rich brown eyes, he blinked when he saw she was dressed.

She stroked his face with her hand and kissed his lips in what was meant to be a quick kiss, but she found she could not stop herself. Hoot returned the kiss, deepening it quickly.

He reached up and took her face between both his hands, pulling her onto the bed. The kiss slowly grew more passionate, a groan came from Diana when Hoot's tongue brushed her own.

When his hands began to tug on the strings that held her scrub pants up she smacked them away, breaking the kiss slowly, kissing him once between each word, "Hoot….I…have….to…go…to…work."

He grunted in protest and nibbled on her bottom lip.

She quickly kissed his deeply, running the tip of her tongue along the sensitive roof of his mouth. Knowing it would further excite him. She didn't care.

Hoot grabbed her face and pulled her to his lips as she tried to back away, again she kissed him between words, "I…have…to…go,…you…can…entertain…yourself..

for….a…couple…hours."

She ran her fingers along his stubble-darkened jaw, and added, "The….fridge….is….full…of…food."

Again Hoot grunted, then kissed her bottom lip.

Diana smiled against his lips, then added between kisses, "Just….don't…pick….up…the…phone….my…father….might…call."

He groaned, "Why?"

Her smiled grew larger, she took his hands from her face and pinned them above his head, kissing him she pushed him back down into the pillows, finally getting out, "Today's my birthday."

Hoot stopped kissing her and stared into her green eyes.

She quickly kissed him goodbye, "I'll be back in a few hours." She slid from the bed and darted from the room. Over the clothes, shoes, combat boots, and foil packets that covered her bedroom floor. Taken by surprise he waved, when he could finally speak the front door slammed.

He watched her leave then glanced over his shoulder at the clock on the dresser, seeing it was about ten thirty, he also saw a open box of hot wings they had devoured earlier that morning.

With a deep breath he ran a hand through his dark hair, and then lay back down in bed. Unsure what to do with himself with her gone. Not sure if he was tired or hungry. So he rolled over and buried his face in her pillow, breathing in the sweet scented shampoo she used that infused her soft pillow.

Seeing a foil packet on the bed by his waist brought a smile to his face.


End file.
